


【盾冬】狮子4：圣母像

by oceanmoonhurricane



Series: 狮子 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 向导 - Freeform, 哨兵 - Freeform, 哨向, 斜线有意义, 甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: 系列文，可单独阅读。如果嫌麻烦可以在loft阅读，id：列宁格勒1684，有合集。史蒂夫帮巴基挤奶





	【盾冬】狮子4：圣母像

夜深人静，昏暗的房间里金发男人侧躺着，一只手搭在身边人的腰上，另一个人则背对着蜷缩在他怀里，棕色的头发铺在枕头上。此时正是凌晨两点半，人类睡眠最沉的时候。忽然，棕发男人皱着眉头翻了个身，嘟囔着叫道：“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……”  
他困的乏力，声音含含糊糊的，叫了两声身边人都没醒，只好在被子下面踢了爱人的小腿一脚：“史蒂夫，去抱孩子！”  
史蒂夫被踢醒，惊了一下立刻反应过来，哨兵过人的听觉立刻捕捉到空气里逸散的婴儿的哭泣，他看了一眼监护器，是娜娜在哭。他亲了亲巴基薄薄的眼皮，下床去了婴儿房。

“小宝贝儿，怎么哭了？”史蒂夫打开婴儿房暗蓝色的小夜灯，把蜷着小拳头哭泣的女儿从摇篮里抱起来轻轻晃了晃，“乖乖，爸爸在这里，不哭了，不哭了。”  
小女孩显然是个倔脾气，肺活量也足够，脸蛋儿憋得通红，额头上一层细汗，史蒂夫心疼的和她贴了贴额头，“爸爸在这里，不哭了。”  
另一个摇篮里被姐姐吵醒的埃文倒是不哭不闹，手指塞在嘴巴里，看到爸爸看过来立刻咯咯的笑了起来。  
“乖宝宝。”史蒂夫一只手抱住娜娜一只手蹭了一下儿子软乎乎的脸颊，埃文抱住父亲的手指，冲着爸爸笑弯了蓝色的大眼睛。

就在此刻巴基走了进来，他实在太累了，脸上挂着两个大大的黑眼圈，嘴唇干燥起皮，短短一个月，他怀孕后期养出来的那点肉已经全部消失，脸颊都有点凹陷。  
“让我喂喂她吧。”他伸手把娜娜抱了过去，掀开衣服。闻到妈妈的味道小女孩的哭声小了一点，但还是委屈的抽噎。她一个小时前刚吃过一次奶，此时根本不饿，却还是含着巴基的乳头，用牙龈咬住。  
小孩子没轻没重，最近一个月巴基的乳头被咬的红肿破皮，史蒂夫说要给孩子喂奶粉，可是连一向乖巧的埃文都不买账，更别说倔脾气的娜娜。  
“这两个小混球，把爸爸妈妈折腾惨了。”史蒂夫把儿子抱出来，轻轻拍哄：“再睡一会儿吧，小埃文最乖了。”婴儿房昏黄的灯光下，两个新手父母各抱着一个小婴儿，站在哨兵旁边的巴基疲惫的把头靠在爱人肩膀上，而史蒂夫侧过脸吻了吻巴基的发顶。

 

作为新手爸爸，史蒂夫和巴基到现在还没适应自己的身份，那两个小土豆却无时无刻不彰显着自己的存在感，迫使他们尽快接受自己已经为人父母的现实。  
照顾孩子不是一件容易的事，每隔两个小时就要喂一次奶，史蒂夫和巴基每天睡不到四个小时，而且从来没有过深度睡眠，更别说随时随地忽然响起的哭声，最可怕的是百分之八十的哭泣都没有意义，成人的交流法则对待婴儿完全不管用，没办法追根究底，没办法和他们讲道理，只能焦头烂额的抱着他们晃悠或者举手投降。

今天早晨倒是难得的清净，巴基趁着孩子还没醒抓紧时间拿出了挤奶器。他现在正是涨奶期，乳房时刻都在溢奶，渗出的液体一不留神就会沾湿上衣。  
“我帮你。”  
史蒂夫把刚拿来的热毛巾敷在巴基胸口，巴基的乳房并不是特别大，乳腺管也比较细，每次挤奶都需要提前热敷放松。趁着这一会儿，史蒂夫把奶瓶仔细清理干净又给乳房罩消了消毒。  
“好了。”巴基把毛巾拿下来放到一边。  
史蒂夫盯着红肿的乳头被吸进橡胶罩子，微黄的乳汁从乳孔里汨汨流出落到容器里，他空一只手轻轻按摩着柔软的乳房加速奶水的流动，一边轻声问：“还疼吗？”。  
“挤出来就不疼了。”有史蒂夫帮忙巴基终于可以歇一歇自己酸麻的手臂，他揉了揉肩膀，棕色的柔软长发别到耳后，洁白的胸膛和乳肉在早晨的阳光下泛着细腻的光。  
“我爱你，”史蒂夫情不自禁的去吻他的心口，“你最近太累了。”  
“你也累啊，”巴基摸了摸他毛茸茸的脑袋：“比我睡得还少。”  
“但是我们乐在其中。”史蒂夫说，两人相视一笑，嘴唇在脉脉温情里靠近，呼出的热气扑在彼此脸上，史蒂夫无意识的揉捏了一下手里的软肉，一只手顺着光滑的脊背轻轻抚摸，巴基呻吟了一声，敏感的身体经受不住这样温柔的挑逗，他微微阖上眼睛抬起下巴，史蒂夫便顺着他修长的脖颈含住凸起的喉结啮咬。

挤奶器被随手丢在桌子上，巴基仰躺在床上，白皙的手指揪住枕套。他瘦了许多，腰肢已经称得上纤细，此时深陷在灰蓝色的床单里意外的有一种脆弱的美感。

史蒂夫跪在他两腿之间，从细瘦的脚踝一寸一寸地吻上去，胡茬扎在皮肤上，留下刺痛的红潮。巴基早已勃起，肉色的阴茎前端留下几滴透明的涎液，史蒂夫用舌面扫过深红的冠头，舌尖围着顶端的裂缝打转，巴基尖叫了一声，手指穿过哨兵浓密的金发攥住他的发根，一股股的快感从被含住的地方传到四肢百骸，炽热的口腔紧紧吸住柱体，两颊的软肉贴着阴茎敏感的褶皱。史蒂夫做了两个深喉，从怀孕八个月到此时，已经三个多月没有得到性爱滋润的躯体经受不住如此快感，急速地颤抖了两下，毫无防备的射了出来。

孕期的向导除了乳汁其他体液都很少，因此巴基射的并不多。熟悉的自己专属向导的甜蜜气息在舌尖融化，史蒂夫仔细品尝够才珍惜的一滴不落地咽了下去。

他把巴基的两条腿架在自己肩上，紧紧盯住那个不停流出淫液的小洞，像画画那样专注的描摹着每一寸褶皱，巴基捂住脸，明明还没被触碰，那个洞口却像是已经被奸淫过一样不停张合，“别看了，进来吧。”被视奸的羞耻甚至远远超过真刀实枪的插入。

“小穴好湿，”史蒂夫拨开充血的穴口，一股清亮的液体瞬间涌了出来：“还没被插过就流了这么多水，比你刚才射的精液还多，巴基哥哥好淫荡。”  
“混蛋。”巴基掐住他肌肉厚实的手臂，此时被叫哥哥带来的羞耻让他的脸颊涌上一层红潮，湿润的眼角丝毫没有威慑力，“不做就起开，孩子快醒了。”  
“那两个小混蛋。”史蒂夫不满地啧了一声，却也不敢再耽搁，他把巴基的双腿缠在腰上，扶着肉棒顶了进去。

他健壮的躯体压下来，像一座山，肉棒进的又急又深，张牙舞爪的撕开柔软的黏膜顶到最深处。巴基像一只被钉死的蝴蝶，无助的挣动了两下又乖顺的搂住身上人的头颅，让那个火热的坚硬的楔子把自己穿透。

史蒂夫双手抓着他的乳房，弓着背，胯骨贴着他的腿根，每一次进出鼓胀的精囊都打在绵软的屁股上。骚红的穴口被撑到极致，巴基无数次觉得自己已经被撕裂，下一秒却又毫无障碍的饥渴的收缩着咬住史蒂夫粗壮阴茎的根部，他头脑发昏，只能随着身上人的动作起伏，越来越多的水液积聚在内腔。

十月底的晨光照进安静的卧室里，肉体拍打的啪啪声和叽叽咕咕的水声混合在一起，巴基晕头转向，耳朵眼里都在冒火，明明快要入冬他身上却渗出一层细汗。

史蒂夫粗糙的拇指和食指不停玩弄着那两个被孩子吸到破皮红肿的乳头，每次指尖划过奶孔就能感受到身下人敏感的颤栗，丝绒般的小穴更加紧致的咬住自己的肉棒，像是会呼吸的小嘴，来回收缩按摩着柱身和龟头。  
再次满溢的奶水随着情潮涌出，流满了洁白的胸脯，两个软绵绵的乳房在深色的大掌里不停变换着形状。奶水的腥甜融合在向导那神奇的为了更好地孕育哺养后代而迟迟未消散的孕期专有的甜蜜信息素里，史蒂夫把脸埋在他头发和颈间乱嗅，带着颗粒的舌头从巴基肋骨间的凹陷处舔上去，四溢的奶水全部融化在他舌尖。

史蒂夫操的越来越快，动作暴烈，粗硬的阴毛扎的巴基股间一片通红，而他揉捏巴基乳房的手也更加用力，奶水不停地流出来又被舔干净。史蒂夫的肌肉绷得紧紧的，他能感受到汨汨淫液像溪流一样不停冲刷着自己的马眼，巴基穴口不断收缩，摇摆着屁股迎合着自己的肉棍，嘴巴里发出哀声的叫唤和呻吟。眼泪，口水，奶汁，体液混合在一起，把一位圣洁的母亲变成一个追逐快感的荡妇。

向导刚生过孩子不久的生殖腔还残留着阵痛的恐惧，史蒂夫体贴的不去攻击那里，只是一下一下的操着他的前列腺，在雪白的乳房上留下青紫的痕迹。忽然，巴基僵直脊背，脚趾死死绷住，双手指甲在史蒂夫肩上留下两道刺痛的抓痕，肠道痉挛着咬住体内的巨物，继而一大股水液从他身体深处喷涌而出浇在史蒂夫龟头上，他潮吹了。

眼前雾蒙蒙的，一切声音都消失，快感从小穴蔓延至脊椎，胃部收缩，巴基抽泣了两声，嗓子沙哑，大脑轰鸣着不知身在何处，只有史蒂夫锲而不舍的操弄把他拉回现实。他半死不活的承受着还在继续的恼人的操干，直到史蒂夫卡住他的腰把他往下拖拽着钉在肉棒上，本来就已经足够骇人的东西又胀大了一圈，硕大的前端挤进生殖腔的外部，心满意足地射出一股股浓稠的精液。

巴基的腿无力地从史蒂夫腰间垂了下去，绿眼睛没有焦距地盯着天花板，史蒂夫把脑袋拱进他怀里，两人相拥着平复激颤的快感。  
忽然，隔壁婴儿房像是算好了时间一样传来哇哇的哭声，史蒂夫拔出肉棒，给两人简单清理了一下，只穿了一条灰色睡裤就赶紧去抱自家那两个小祖宗。过了一会儿他光着上身出现在卧室，厚实的胸肌和排列整齐的腹肌暴露在初冬的冷空气里，他一只手抱着一个孩子，肩膀上还带着巴基刚才抓挠的红痕，“孩子饿了。”

空气里向导的信息素的气味还没散尽，娜娜和埃文小小的手臂在空中挥舞了两下渐渐停止了哭闹，巴基从被子里钻出来：“让我喂喂他们。”  
史蒂夫把娜娜递过去。巴基凌乱的头发散落在肩上，他伸出赤裸的手臂抱住孩子，搓了搓还残留着史蒂夫口水的乳头塞进女儿嘴巴里，小孩立刻如饥似渴地吃起了母乳，一秒也不能等的迅速填满自己扁下去的小肚子。  
埃文也饿坏了，小手抓着爸爸的胸肌，找到一个扁扁的乳头就迫不及待地含进嘴里，吸了两下没有奶水才发现自己被欺骗了，他嘴巴一撇就要哭。

巴基腿间还一片泥泞，史蒂夫射进去的精液不停地顺着大腿流下来，他用被子裹着下半身，对史蒂夫说：“用奶瓶里的奶喂埃文。”  
史蒂夫一只手抱住儿子一只手把吸奶器换下来装上奶嘴，然后送到埃文嘴边，“来，喝这个，爸爸可没有奶喂你。”他说完又凑过去亲了亲巴基，新的一天开始了，希望这两颗小土豆今天安分一点。

\----------------------END----------------------


End file.
